<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn It by LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142221">Burn It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi'>LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing him sneak out of their room every night, Harry decides to follow Draco to find out what he's up to.</p><p>
  <i>"Let it burn."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/">Drarry Microfic</a>, using the prompt 'Burn It'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry knows that Draco is up to something. He could hear him sneaking out of their room every night since they had returned to Hogwarts last week. At first when it was suggested he and Draco would share a room – to show everyone that things had changed – he had thrown a fit. But after seeing the young man – who had always looked awful, but who now looks like he will cry if you so much as look at him – he had given up on trying to change rooms. He figured that if Draco would try something, he’d be able to take him on.</p><p>But now that he thinks he’s actually up to no good, he can’t help but feel a little nervous. Feeling like he’s about to walk into a trap as he follows him out of the castle – wondering what the hell he gets up to in the middle of the night.</p><p>When he spots the flames, he reaches for his wand, adrenaline rushing through him. But when he gets closer, he finds Draco staring at the flames – tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“What are you doing, Malfoy?”</p><p>“Go back inside,” Draco snaps, but he is shivering and his voice is barely even audible. “Please.”</p><p>“Is that…,” Harry asks, only now noticing that he’s not just staring at a fire. He’s watching it as it burns down something, but from where Harry is standing he can’t figure out what. So he takes another step, clasping a hand over his mouth as he watches Draco’s belongings go up in flames.</p><p>“Why…?” Harry begins, but then he raises his wand, ready to try and extinguish the flames.</p><p>“Don’t,” Draco spits out. “Let it burn.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Draco focuses his eyes on the flames, the tears already having started again. His lip is quivering, and after a moment’s of silence – the only sound the crackling of the flames – a sob escapes him.</p><p>He falls to his knees, Harry dropping his wand as he crashes down beside him, for a moment thinking he has been struck. But when he grabs him by the cloak, he realises that he just did not have the strength to carry himself anymore.</p><p>“Draco…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>